No deberíamos
by jenjehy
Summary: La desesperación la había acercado a ella y encontró a un ser extraordinario que le ofrecía una solución permanente a todas sus pesadillas. Quería agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ayudarla, olvidar a los faes y todos sus problemas. Era una noche para despejarse y divertirse, pero igualmente muy reveladora.
1. Chapter 1

_**NOTAS: Realmente creo que debería de haber más fanfics de Lost Girl en español, y sobre todo de doccubus, porque es una pareja bastante inspiradora. Con este relato corto he querido aportar mi granito de arena para la comunidad de Lost Girl en español. Constará de solo tres capítulos (y posiblemente de un epílogo). La historia podía situarse en la primera temporada, cuando aún Bo y Lauren se están conociendo.**_

**_Este fanfic se lo quiero dedicar a una buena amiga pesada que siempre me molestaba para que escribiera algo como esto, ella sabrá quién es cuando lea uno de los comentarios de Bo hacia Lauren._**

_**Si les gusta, queréis hacer alguna crítica o si tenéis ideas, encantada leo vuestros comentarios/reviews.**_

_**Ninguno de los personajes son de mi propiedad.**_

_**Totalmente libre de spoilers**_

* * *

Apoyó su rostro entre sus manos mientras la escuchaba hablar. Era tan viva y alegre que no podía parar de sonreír a cada comentario suyo. Diablos, parecía una niña de quince años, ¡qué iba a pensar de ella si seguía comportándose así! ¿Y desde cuándo le importaba lo que opinara otro? Habían pasado algunos años desde que no salía con nadie, ni siquiera con amigos. Bueno, realmente tampoco se había preocupado en formar relaciones de ningún tipo. Sin embargo, cuando aquella fae se presentó en su laboratorio rogándole por su ayuda, no supo cómo negarse. Era evidente que aquello no iba a ser consentido por el Ash, y si se llegase a enterar de que ayudaba a un fae sin bando a espaldas de él, es probable que las consecuencias no fueran de su agrado.

Bo dejó de hablar y volteó su mirada hacia ella. Sus ojos se encontraron, pero no pudo mantener el contacto visual ni siquiera tres segundos. Los ojos oscuros de aquella mujer parecían meterse dentro de su cabeza y leer todos sus pensamientos. La asustaban, pero le producían un calor y bienestar que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía.

—Oh, he sonrojado a la doctora —exclamó la súcubo con una amplia sonrisa.

—No, es… es el alcohol —se excusó apartando el vaso que había delante de ella.

Estaban en un bar humano, tomando unas copas. Bo se había empeñado en sacarla a dar una vuelta con la excusa de agradecerle lo que estaba haciendo. No debía y no quería formar lazos entre ellas dos. Su vida era muy complicada y no quería dar explicaciones sobre muchas cosas que guardaba con recelo. Pero lo cierto era, que de alguna forma, se convenció a sí misma de que necesitaba desconectar de sus problemas, dejar de lado sus pensamientos y preocupaciones. Tampoco había nada malo en querer salir después de tanto tiempo, en divertirse y conocer algo mejor a aquella mujer a la que estaba ayudando. Sentía tanta admiración por las increíbles habilidades y cualidades que tenía. Jamás había estudiado a una súcubo, jamás había tenido esa clase de fae tan cerca y tan disponible. Sí, había trabajado con un íncubo, pero eran criaturas totalmente diferentes. Lauren se sintió un poco incómoda. No quería pensar en Bo como un proyecto en el que trabajar. Ella, ciertamente, había traído alegría a su vida. Bo le había recordado que había mucho más allá de su trabajo y que la compañía de una persona era un confort infravalorado, pero igualmente preciado y necesario.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Lauren levantó la mirada de nuevo hacia ella como gesto de aprobación. Bo sonrió pícaramente. La doctora supo en seguida que se iba a arrepentir de dar su consentimiento.

—Mmm —Lauren siguió con los ojos el acercamiento de la mano de Bo hacia la de ella sobre la superficie de la barra—, me preguntaba cómo una doctora como tú podía tener unos brazos como esos.

La doctora la miró sin pronunciar palabra mientras una suave sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Después, dejó escapar una carcajada y tomó un largo trago de la copa que hacía un momento había apartado, tratando de disimular el rubor que se formó en sus mejillas.

—Si no me respondes voy a pensar mal, ¿sabes? —rozó ligeramente la mano de la rubia con su dedo índice.

—Bien, ¿puede ser por mis labores en el laboratorio? —respondió ella retirando involuntariamente su mano unos centímetros y sintiéndose incómoda al hacerlo.

—Oh —exclamó Bo mientras retraía sus dedos y dejaba su puño cerrado en el mismo lugar—, y yo creyendo que los científicos como tú solo trabajaban con tubos de esos tuyos.

—Probetas, quizá —la corrigió casi riendo mientras posaba su mano gentilmente sobre el puño de la morena—. Verás, muchos científicos como yo deben ser bastantes habilidosos para trabajar de forma eficiente en el laboratorio.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con tus brazos? —preguntó la otra mientras se acercaba a la rubia.

—Que soy capaz de hacer cosas maravillosas con estas manos —le contestó ella sin apartar la mirada—, realmente es importante tener gran habilidad manual durante algunas tareas.

Bo retrocedió un poco y sonrió. Lauren apartó su mano de la de ella. La morena la observó de reojo. Aquella mujer a veces no era buena para su hambre.

—Ahora es la súcubo la que se ha sonrojado —exclamó ella con un gesto de victoria.

—No —le respondió mientras le robaba la copa y se terminaba de beber su contenido—, es el alcohol.

—¿Sabes que hablaba del laboratorio, verdad? No sabía que la ciencia fuera tan intimidante para ti.

Bo sonrió algo avergonzada por el efecto que a veces producía Lauren en ella. Normalmente era la súcubo la que flirteaba y seducía, y no al revés. Finalmente, acabaron de nuevo riendo mientras la morena pedía al camarero nuevas copas.

La desesperación la había acercado a ella. El hecho de que no fuera fae la tranquilizaba. Todo ese nuevo mundo, toda esa locura inherente a ellos… era algo que la asustaba. Era un mundo frío, lleno de arrogancia, miedos y muertes. Ella era de ese mundo, era una fae, era como ellos, pero no quería serlo. Nadie le había pedido su opinión, nadie le había hecho un ofrecimiento, ni pedido amablemente nada. Habían llegado a su vida como un huracán, desordenando todo, haciendo exigencias. No sabía nada de ellos, salvo una cosa: no iban a construir su vida. Lauren era como un respiro. Ella era humana, no era como ellos. Le había hablado de la importancia de elegir bando, pero no le había exigido que tomara una decisión. Ella era la única que realmente parecía interesada en ayudarla de verdad. Bo no quería una solución temporal. No deseaba que su vida girara en torno a aquella urgencia biológica que la obligaba a matar. Bo ansiaba poder amar sin miedo, disfrutar de su naturaleza, hacer que otros pudieran disfrutar de ella, dormir con la seguridad de que su amante amanecería a su lado y le regalaría la más hermosa sonrisa al despertar. Su vida estaba llena de muertes y dolor. No quería lo que le ofrecía Dyson, necesitaba una solución permanente, deseaba lo que le ofrecía Lauren, realmente lo quería.

Bo observó detenidamente cómo la doctora tomaba la copa entre sus dedos, cómo sonreía al hablar, cómo sus labios se pegaban al cristal, cómo el líquido entraba en su boca, cómo sus ojos se encontraban instantáneamente con los de ella. Ambas sonrieron a la vez y ambas retiraron la vista al mismo tiempo. La súcubo acarició el vaso lleno que descansaba sobre la barra. Lo agarró y dejó que su contenido se vertiera en su interior. Sintió el ardor de la bebida bajar por su garganta. Adoraba esa sensación. Bo pidió de nuevo que sus vasos fueran llenados y casi se emocionó cuando encontró la complicidad en la mirada de la rubia que asentía complacida.

Tres copas después, Lauren reía apoyando su frente en el hombro de la súcubo. Había dos hombres en el fondo del bar que les estaban echando miradas desde hace rato. A la doctora le parecía divertido. Bo miró en la dirección en la que se encontraban. Eran realmente atractivos, pero se sorprendió cuando no le dio importancia. Volvió su mirada hacia Lauren. Ella reía mientras los miraba a ellos, ajena al examen visual a la que era sometida por la súcubo. Pronto se dio cuenta que lo único a lo que podía prestarle atención esa noche era a ella.

Bo retiró su mirada hacia el nuevo vaso rebosante que estaba en la barra. Se sentía aturdida. Quizá era por el alcohol. Creía que era lo más probable. Sí, podía engañarse de esa manera para apartar lo que realmente sentía hacía ella. Se sentía inmensamente cómoda a su lado, trataba de buscar siempre la cercanía cuando estaba con ella, temblaba al sentir el mínimo contacto de sus manos sobre su piel, quería volver a su lado nada más salir de su laboratorio, adoraba cuando le hablaba de los faes, cuando hablaba en general y movía sus manos acentuando cada palabra, cómo se arrugaba su nariz cuando estaba nerviosa, cómo se curvaban sus labios cuando sonreía… Bo suspiró con nerviosismo y se llevó rápidamente su bebida a la boca. Le gustaba estar con Lauren. Ella… Bo dejó su vaso bruscamente en la barra. Ella realmente le gustaba. Esa era la verdad, le gustaba y le aterraba al mismo tiempo. No quería estar con ella, no debía. ¡Era humana! Era una completa locura, podía matarla en cualquier momento. Lo sabía perfectamente y odiaba cuando sus ojos la miraban fijamente y se olvidaba por unos instantes de esos detalles. Bo tenía que pensar en otra cosa, tenía que concentrarse en Dyson y en esa extraña relación que tenían. Con él no había peligro, podía amarlo sin temor. Él… Sus pensamientos se esfumaron rápidamente cuando sintió a la doctora agarrarse a su brazo férreamente. Bo volteó la cabeza hacia ella rápidamente y se encontró a la rubia apoyada adorablemente sobre su hombro.

—Demasiado alcohol —balbuceó mientras se reía—, casi me caigo.

Bo solo pudo dejar salir una carcajada y sujetarla para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

—¿Cómo puedes mantenerte tan bien después de tantas copas? —exclamó Lauren incrédula—. Bueno, normalmente luces muy bien, pero ¿cómo puedes seguir de pie?

—Noches largas de entrenamiento con Kenzi, ¿quizá? —la súcubo volvió a reír—. Me encanta esta Lauren, voy a tener que sacarte más del laboratorio.

—Por ahora —respondió ella con esfuerzo—, vas a tener que llevarme de nuevo porque no puedo dar ni un paso y… —sus ojos de pronto se abrieron exageradamente—. ¿Qué diablos tenía esa bebida? Por dios, ¡el suelo se está moviendo solo!

Bo comenzó a reírse de forma descontrolada mientras trataba de buscar algún asiento libre en el bar donde poder sentarse ambas. Pronto lo halló, bastante cerca de aquellos hombres que las observaban. La súcubo bufó incómoda de que las molestaran con su mirada indiscreta, y se volvió a sorprender, porque normalmente eso la halagaba. Cuando sentó a la doctora y ella le preguntó qué le pasaba, Bo se dio cuenta que lo que le molestaba era que se fijaran en Lauren. La súcubo se sentó en el asiento contiguo a ella y se quedó mirando hacia sus admiradores.

—Esos dos nos llevan observando toda la noche —le explicó Bo—, quizá deberíamos de invitarlos a una copa y charlar con ellos.

—Los protocolos sociales indican que debería ser al revés. Pero estaba más interesada en cierta morena…

Bo miró repentinamente hacia Lauren y sintió cierto rubor en sus mejillas. Pronto se dio cuenta de que la doctora se refería a una mujer despampanante que estaba sentada en la barra y miraba hacia ellas. Se sintió completamente idiota en ese momento y le dio por reír.

—¿Sabías que lleva toda la noche mirándote? Sobre todo a tus pechos. Creo que está interesada en ti… Bueno, no la culpo. ¡Eh! —Lauren le dio un codazo a Bo de pronto— ¡Acaba de sonreírme! Creo que a ella sí deberíamos acercarnos e invitarla a una copa.

Bo se quedó mirándola sorprendida con una ceja alzada y con una sonrisa absurda en su boca. La doctora se encogió de hombros y comenzó a reír.

—Creo que voy a sacarla a bailar, aunque supongo que estará más complacida si lo haces tú, porque no deja de mirarte a… —colocó sus manos a la altura de su pecho e hizo gestos exagerados hacia delante.

—Mmm, doctora, ¿qué pasó con su profesionalidad, eh? —exclamó Bo entre risas—. Creo que mejor te llevo a casa, ya hemos bebido demasiado.

—Mi cabeza —Lauren se llevó las manos a las sienes—, todo me está dando vueltas. Necesito dormir un rato.

—¿Quieres que pasemos antes por mi casa? Está más cerca, ¿te parece?

—Vale —asintió ella—, pero no te aproveches de mí en este estado.

—¿No crees que es pedirle mucho a un súcubo? —bromeó Bo mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

Lauren se levantó tan bruscamente que se tambaleó y Bo tuvo que sujetarla entre sus brazos antes de que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. La súcubo se sintió totalmente indefensa cuando sintió todo el peso del cuerpo de la rubia sobre el suyo. Su interior pareció estremecerse al sentir su risa y su aliento en su cuello.

—Ahora estoy en tus manos, súcubo. Confío en ti —le susurró.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aquí está el segundo capítulo más tarde de lo que pretendía, es cosa de los exámenes. Bueno, ante todo quiero agradecerles vuestros comentarios y ánimos. Me alegra bastante que les haya gustado. Espero que les guste este capítulo y me hagan saber qué les pareció en las reviews y comentarios. **_

_**No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes.**_

_**Historia libre de spoilers.**_

* * *

El camino a casa fue bastante divertido. Lauren no paró de hablar en esa jerga científica mientras le explicaba a Bo por qué el alcohol desinhibía a las personas. Nunca terminó su explicación y pronto empezó a quejarse de lo incompetente que era su ayudante fae y cómo una vez casi incendia el laboratorio.

—¿El sodio y el agua? ¿Qué? ¿Sacaste tu título en un curso de cocina? Y me responde: Yo, eh, me confundí, eh, no me fijé…

Bo siguió conduciendo entre carcajadas mientras la doctora imitaba el acento de su ayudante, con ese tono apático con el que trataba de excusarse todas las veces que hacía algo mal. Casi tuvo que detener el coche por no poder parar de reír. Sentía el dolor en los músculos de su vientre, hacía tiempo que no reía tanto.

—Creo que voy a vomitar —dijo de pronto muy seriamente.

Acto seguido, Bo pisó el freno tan bruscamente que Lauren casi se golpea contra la guantera del coche.

—Rápido abre la puerta —ordenó Bo mientras salía del auto rápidamente y se acercaba hacia la puerta del copiloto.

—Estoy bi… —Bo llegó a tiempo de sujetarla y sacarla del coche antes de que echara a perder toda la tapicería.

La súcubo le apartó el cabello del rostro mientras la sujetaba fuertemente. Lauren bufó molesta cuando terminó, luego se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sí que la has cogido bien, doc —se burló Bo.

—Es todo por tu culpa, eres una mala influencia para mí…

—Creo que todo ese espíritu de aventurera y traviesa lo traías ya de fabrica —rió la súcubo—. Ven, apóyate en el coche, déjame que te limpie.

Bo buscó un pañuelo entre sus cosas y se acercó a ella para limpiarle la boca. Tomó su rostro gentilmente con su mano izquierda y apoyó suavemente el pañuelo de papel en sus labios con la mano derecha. Lauren retiró su mirada repentinamente.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó la morena preocupada.

Lauren solo sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos como gesto afirmativo. Bo le devolvió la sonrisa. Siempre había odiado que alguien bebiera tanto hasta el punto de volverse una carga y fastidiarle la diversión, pero en aquel momento no estaba para nada molesta. Se sentía bien cuidando de Lauren y, al fin y al cabo, la doctora nunca dejaba ver su lado vulnerable. Había algo en ella que intrigaba a Bo. Era una extraña fortaleza que parecía envolver a aquella mujer y que no le dejaba ver demasiado bien cómo era por dentro. Algunos días, le parecía que Lauren era feliz, pero otros, se le antojaba que la sonrisa que expresaba su boca era solo un gesto de melancolía y resignación. Un día, cuando la súcubo le había preguntado sobre su pasado antes de conocer a los faes, el gesto de la doctora se había tornado serio por un instante antes de responderle que era un tema que no se podía contar con pocas palabras. Estaba segura que, en aquel momento, ella le quería explicar algo, pero las interrumpieron y jamás se volvió a dar la ocasión.

—¿Seguimos nuestro camino? —le preguntó la súcubo.

Lauren la miró con un gesto extraño en su rostro e instintivamente, Bo tomó su mano, pensando que la mujer se iba a desmayar.

—No deberías tratar de acercarte tanto a mí —susurró la rubia.

—¿Por qué? —le dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, todo lo que ves de mí no es lo que parece. Tú —Lauren tragó saliva— podrías llegar a sorprenderte.

Bo la miró sin saber muy bien qué responder. Simplemente apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de la doctora y la miró con una dulce sonrisa.

—Estás haciendo por mí mucho más de que ha hecho nadie. Incluso si tu jefe no te lo permite…

—Estás enredándolo todo —la interrumpió la doctora.

La morena liberó los hombros de la otra y retrocedió un paso hacia atrás. Su gesto se tornó en un interrogante y sintió como todo su interior temblaba. No supo por qué se sentía de pronto así. No tenía ni idea a lo que se estaba refiriendo Lauren y tampoco sabía si quería saberlo, y menos en ese momento. ¿Tendría que ver con su extraña relación con el Ash, con los faes o con su pasado? Podría ser cualquier cosa. Bo nunca le había preguntado demasiadas cosas a Lauren, apenas sabía nada de ella, en verdad.

—Está bien, doc —intentó suavizar el momento—, vayamos a descansar un rato.

Lauren dio un paso al frente y sus ojos se clavaron en los de Bo intensamente. La súcubo la miró totalmente sorprendida, no obstante, debió haberse retirado a tiempo. La doctora bordeó el cuello de Bo con sus brazos y empezó a reírse súbitamente. La súcubo no secundó sus risas esta vez, la miraba seria, sabiendo que debía apartalar de ella antes de que fuera demsiado tarde. No obstante, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la rubia acercó sus labios a los suyos. Bo sintió el roce de su boca en la suya propia y casi se atragantó al respirar. Tan rápidamente cómo se acercó, Lauren se volvió a alejar, tambaleándose mientras se metía en el coche de nuevo. La morena se quedó perpleja y estúpida. Tomó aire profundamente y se dirigió hacia su asiento en el vehículo. Lauren estaba borracha, lo más probable es que a la mañana siguiente ni se acordara de lo que había hecho. Tampoco era dueña de sus actos. No podía darle importancia a lo que hacía. Sin embargo, Bo se asustó un poco. El juego de la doctora, inconsciente o no, había despertado su hambre. Se sentó en el asiento lentamente, con un gesto serio en su rostro. No quería descontrolarse y mucho menos con Lauren presente. Estaba segura de que si ella la hubiera besado, no hubiera podido vencer las ganas de absorber su chi, y bien sabía que una vez que empezara, no iba a poder detenerse.

—Me encanta cómo brillan tus ojos cuando sonríes —murmuró la rubia desde el otro asiento con los ojos cerrados.

La súcubo la miró, aunque la doctora no se dio cuenta. De pronto, sintió que era incapaz de hacerle ningún daño. Su hambre y miedos se esfumaron cuando los ojos color avellana de Lauren se encontraron con los suyos. Una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en el rostro de Bo.

La morena puso en marcha su coche y continuaron su camino. El resto del trayecto lo hicieron en silencio, disfrutando de la música country que inundó el vehículo. De vez en cuando, sus miradas se tropezaban y ambas sonreían como unas ridículas adolescentes. Hubo una vez en la que Bo se sintió totalmente incómoda. Lauren se empezó a reír como si se estuviera burlando de ella. La súcubo la miró con una fingida molestia y los cachetes de la doctora se incendiaron de rojo por alguna extraña razón.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya habían llegado a su destino. Bo detuvo el coche lentamente. Suspiró y se volteó hacia Lauren que estaba media dormida.

—Ya hemos llegado. Te ayudaré a subir y luego podrás dormir un rato, ¿de acuerdo? —Lauren solo asintió—. Bien —concluyó la súcubo mientras se bajaba del vehículo.

Bo miró hacia el cielo estrellado mientras dejaba salir pesadamente el aire de sus pulmones. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por encima de sus capacidades por no dejar que sus instintos la vencieran. Todo lo que hacía era tratar de pensar en Lauren como si fuera una amiga, tal y como lo hacía con Kenzi. Sin embargo, la doctora no se lo ponía fácil, y menos en ese estado de embriaguez.

La súcubo le había dicho a Lauren que la traía a su casa porque quedaba más cerca, pero la verdad era que prefería que Kenzi estuviera cerca por si de pronto ella perdía el control. Jamás podría perdonarse hacerle daño a Lauren.

Bo abrió la puerta del copiloto y ayudó a la doctora a salir del coche. Lauren se apoyó sobre la súcubo y ambas emprendieron un camino lento hacia la casa.

—¿Te encuentras algo mejor? —preguntó la morena.

Lauren la miró asintiendo afirmativamente. Y efectivamente parece que estaba mejor. Bo lo supo cuando empezó a hablar sin parar. Parece que la doctora era totalmente inconsciente del torbellino de emociones que estaba produciendo en Bo.

—Solo necesito hidratar a mis meninges y recuperar mis niveles de vitamina B1. No estaría mal compensar la pérdida de glucosa con…

—_Tranqui, doc_ —la interrumpió Bo—, puedo manejar esto.

—No puedes contrarrestar los efectos de mi intoxicación con sexo, recuerda: los humanos no nos curamos así.

—Muy graciosa —rió la súcubo mientras la ayudaba a moverse hacia la puerta de su casa—. Ya veo que estás mucho mejor.

Por fin llegaron. Cuando Bo giró el pomo, y la puerta se abrió, Kenzi saltó del sofá como un ninja a punto de atacar. La humana se quedó quieta al ver la escena que se presentaba ante ella. Bo traía a cuestas a la doctora de los faes de la Luz, y la mujer no tenía un aspecto demasiado bueno. La cara de Kenzi pareció cobrar vida propia y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—Bo, júrame por lo más sagrado que no has tratado de tener sexo con ella y las has dejado lela —dijo la humana con un gesto amenazante.

—No hay por qué alarmarse, es una simple intoxicación etílica —murmuró Lauren.

—Ayúdame aquí, quieres —le ordenó Bo.

—¡Y encima con exigencias! —exclamó Kenzi mientras gesticulaba silenciosamente a Bo en forma de protesta.

La súcubo se encogió de hombros y le indicó a Kenzi que la ayudara a llevarla al sofá. Una vez la dejaron allí, Lauren dijo algo inteligible y cerró los ojos.

—Es la criatura más adorable de la tierra —dijo Bo con una enorme sonrisa.

—Tierra llamando a súcubo. Tenemos a la empleada de los faes de la Luz borracha durmiendo en nuestro sofá, ¿has pensado siquiera en el lío que nos podríamos meter si el Ash se entera de que su doctora fiel está aquí? —le incriminó Kenzi molesta.

—Relájate, Kenz, digo yo que el Ash dará algún día libre a sus empleados, ¿no? No está prohibido divertirse. Además, solo se despistó un poco con las copas, quizá fue un poco culpa mía. Lo menos que podía hacer era ocuparme de ella, ¿no crees?

—Claro, la doctora estaba muy ocupada contemplando tus _sucu-bombas_ y se olvidó contar cuántas copas se tomó.

—¡Kenzi! —protestó Bo mientras le arremetía un puñetazo en el hombro a su amiga.

—¡Eh! —se quejó molesta—. ¿No te estaba ayudando con tu hambre? Pues, no estoy completamente segura de que sus métodos sean muy terapéuticos, sabes.

Bo la miró fijamente muy seria y finalmente ambas rompieron a reír. Le era imposible enfadarse con Kenzi.

—Venga, vete a dormir, yo me ocupo de ella —dijo finalmente Bo.

—¿Estás completamente segura? Porque te conozco, súcubo, y sé que el lobo no te basta para saciarte.

—Estaré bien, Kenzi, solo la voy a acomodar para que duerma bien.

—Entiendo por acomodar no acostarla sobre tu hirviente cuerpo desnudo.

—¡Kenzi! —exclamó la súcubo molesta.

—Está bien —accedió la humana—, solo si ocultas a las sucu-bombas, no queremos más accidentes —Bo entornó una ceja mientras la miraba fijamente, la humana le devolvió la mirada con un gesto dramático—. Al mínimo intento de aprovecharte de la inconsciente y sexy doctora de cabellos de oro, bajaré corriendo y te pegaré.

La súcubo echó a reír mientras su amiga se retiraba de allí y le lanzaba miradas incriminatorias a cada paso que daba hacia el piso superior.

—¡Cinturón de castidad, súcubo! —gritó Kenzi una vez ya estaba arriba— ¡Y aléjate de sus piernas! ¡Estas paredes dejan pasar más ruido del que crees! ¡No podrás engañarme!

Bo sonrió complacida de que en unos minutos, su amiga le hubiera hecho olvidar todas las preocupaciones y miedos que se habían acomodado en su cabeza durante aquellas horas. Ella tenía esa magia, Kenzi la hacía sentir cómoda en aquel mundo disparatado. La súcubo tornó su mirada hacia la durmiente doctora. La rubia se movió hacia un lado balbuceando unas palabras inteligibles mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Bien, aunque sea habrá que quitarte los zapatos y buscarte algo para taparte —murmuró Bo mientras se acercaba a ella.

—¿Bo? —exclamó Lauren una vez la súcubo estaba agachada a su lado.

—Aquí estoy, doc. Quédate quieta y descansa, solo te estoy quitando los zapatos, no te voy a desnudar —respondió ella con una risa tonta en su boca pensando en la idea de quitarle la ropa y arrepintiéndose al instante de aquel absurdo comentario.

—¿Puedes traerme agua? Estoy sedienta —le dijo con los ojos cerrados.

—Ahora mismo —le susurró ella mientras le sacaba el último de sus zapatos y respiraba aliviada de que no le hubiera prestado atención a su último y absurdo comentario.

Cuando Bo volvió con un vaso bien lleno de agua, Lauren se había incorporado en el sofá y estaba sentada con la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyada en el respaldo, y con los ojos cerrados. La súcubo se quedó de pie observando lo hermosa que se veía la doctora. Sintió culpa y temor en su interior. No debía de pensar en ella de esa manera. Ella solo era su amiga. Solo podía ser una amiga. No debería desearla y, en cambio, lo hacía, más de lo que ella creía.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aquí llegó el último capítulo de esta aventura de Bo y Lauren. Espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndola al menos la mitad de lo que yo he disfrutado escribiéndola. Otra vez gracias por vuestros comentarios de apoyo y vuestros ánimos, os regalaré un epílogo extra con lo que ocurrirá la "mañana después".**_

_**Espero vuestros comentarios ;)**_

_**Historia libre de spoilers.**_

* * *

Se sentó a su lado, tratando de tener la mayor y más cálida de las sonrisas. Lauren apenas miró hacia ella. Cuando la sintió a su lado, tomó el vaso de agua y lo bebió con rapidez.

—Deberías de dormir un rato —le dijo Bo en voz baja.

La rubia miró hacia ella con los ojos acuosos. Bo dio un respingo cuando sintió la mano de Lauren sobre la suya. La doctora rió por su reacción. La súcubo se sintió un poco incómoda.

—Gracias por cuidar de mí esta noche —la voz de Lauren sonaba ronca y apagada—. Creo que ya me encuentro mejor, podría irme a mi casa.

—Ni hablar —exclamó Bo—, es muy tarde y se te nota agotada y... ¡De ningún modo te vas a ir así!

—Bo, no quiero ser una molestia para ti y para Kenzi —Lauren retiró su mano—, creo que ya he causado bastantes problemas esta noche.

—Oh, no. No hay ningún problema con Kenzi y no has hecho nada malo. Créeme, problemas son los que causa Kenzi cuando pasa la línea roja.

—¿La línea roja? —preguntó Lauren mientras fruncía el ceño curiosa.

—Bueno —rió la súcubo—, pasar la línea roja, es cosa de Kenzi, es algo así como beber tanto que pierdes el sentido y comienzas a hacer disparates. Normalmente, ella lo refleja mostrando demasiada afección sexual hacia los demás o, según su equilibrio emocional, con impulsos repentinos de ira y desprecio. Y realmente, no sé cuál es peor —Lauren rió vagamente imaginando la situación.

—Os lleváis muy bien, ¿no? —añadió de pronto dejando de reír.

—Sí, ella es… —Bo se quedó pensativa tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Realmente me alegro de que hayas encontrado a una compañera como Kenzi —la interrumpió Lauren—, es bueno para ti, se preocupa y te cuida. Además, el hecho de que sea humana te ayudará a lidiar con ese miedo a relacionarte con los nuestros.

—Sí, se está convirtiendo en alguien muy importante para mí, sabes, es un gran apoyo —contestó Bo con una inmensa sonrisa.

Ambas se quedaron mirando. El silencio se hizo latente. Bo no fue capaz de romper el momento, pero se le estaba haciendo difícil mantener la mirada con Lauren tanto tiempo. Fue la doctora quien la retiró primero. La súcubo la observó con detenimiento, sabía que la mente de la rubia estaba urdiendo algo. Lo sabía por la forma en la que entrecerró los ojos y se le arrugó el entrecejo. Se sintió bastante intrigada por adivinar qué podía estar pensando. Sin embargo, lo iba a saber pronto.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —dijo de pronto Lauren—. Hay algo sobre Kenzi que… ¿Has visto esos tremendos ojos azules? Son como… impresionantes.

Bo la miró con sorpresa. Al principio, pensó que era por el alcohol, pero la conversación que estaban teniendo era bastante coherente hasta el momento. Luego, creyó que estaba bromeando, sin embargo, Lauren parecía que estaba hablando en serio.

—Guau, no sabía que Kenzi era… de tu tipo —rió la súcubo.

—Ella… —Lauren pensó un momento en lo que iba a añadir—. No veo ningún problema en alabar sus atributos físicos.

—No —Bo dejó escapar una risilla—, pero puede que me sienta algo celosa.

—Es toda para ti, no te la voy a quitar… —Lauren empezó a sonreír y a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Yo tengo a otra mujer en mente.

La súcubo esbozó un gesto de sorpresa y se acercó más a la rubia curiosa por su revelación. La doctora solo se echó a reír y empujó hacia atrás a la morena.

—Y no te lo voy a decir —dijo ella recostándose en el sofá y cerrando los ojos.

—Me decepcionas, doctora, guardándome secretos así —bromeó Bo mientras reía.

Lauren abrió los ojos bruscamente y miró a Bo. Ella tenía la vista hacia otro lado y no se percató de la reacción de la rubia. De pronto, ya se sentía más serena, con la mente más despejada. Había sido una noche divertida. ¿Cuántos años hacía que se había sentido tan bien? La última vez que había reído tanto… Bueno, Lauren no lo recordaba. De pronto, llegaron todos los recuerdos, como un torbellino, agitando su mente, su estado físico. Su nombre, su rostro… Cómo había podido olvidarse de ella aquella noche. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con Bo? Despejarse, dejar de pensar… Eso era lo que se repetía. Pero realmente se preguntaba si era verdad o solo una excusa que se decía a sí misma, tratando de convencerse. ¿Qué pasaba con Bo? ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal de repente? Escuchar a la fae decir "secretos" la había hecho reaccionar. Aquello no era correcto. No debería de estar en su casa, no debería haber aceptado salir con ella. Todo era un maldito error. Simplemente no podía. Lauren se quedó pensativa, confusa de su estado emocional. Normalmente lo tenía todo siempre bajo control, pero ahora no quería aceptar lo que en el fondo sabía que estaba pasando. No podía porque todos los sacrificios, todo lo que había ocurrido con los faes durante estos últimos años, hubiera sido en vano, una tortura innecesaria y no podía simplemente traicionar a aquella persona por la que había estado luchando todo este tiempo.

Bo la estaba mirando. Tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su boca, una maldita y deliciosa sonrisa que estaba haciendo que todo lo que trataba de poner entre ellas, se fuera derrumbando. Lauren tenía que empezar a admitir cosas sobre Bo y sobre lo que ella estaba produciendo en su interior. La súcubo parecía ausente, mas no lo estaba, se estaría preguntando por qué de pronto había perdido el habla y por qué no dejaba de mirarla. Lauren tomó aire pesadamente tratando de apartar sus ojos de los de ella, pero estaban atrapados. Tenía que parar ahora mismo. La rubia apartó su mirada bruscamente, se llevó las manos a las sienes y comenzó a dibujar círculos sobre ella con sus dedos.

—¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿Quieres una aspirina? —Lauren le respondió negando con la cabeza—. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Un café?

Bo se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien en la doctora. Pensó que podría encontrarse mal, por su estado de embriaguez. La súcubo era totalmente inconsciente de la batalla emocional que estaba librando Lauren en su mente.

—Quiero dormir —dijo de pronto la rubia—. Estoy muy cansada.

La fae asintió mientras se levantaba. Se dirigió hacia un mueble cercano y sacó de una de sus gavetas una manta gris. Se la ofreció a Lauren con una sonrisa, pero de pronto la doctora se había vuelto un témpano de hielo.

—Gracias —dijo simplemente tomando su ofrecimiento, sin ni siquiera mirarla.

La súcubo notó la tensión de Lauren y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. La rubia suspiró mientras dirigió la vista hacia ella. Aquello se convirtió en una batalla. Lauren vio en sus ojos lo que buscaba, sabía perfectamente lo que la fae quería en ese momento. La intensidad de sus ojos oscuros se metía en su cabeza y la perturbaba. Su sentido común le estaba gritando alarmado que desistiera, pero la súcubo se le estaba haciendo irresistible.

Bo podía ver su aura, podía ver el deseo que sentía Lauren hacia ella en aquel momento, y lejos de asustarse, la súcubo se estaba sintiendo aún más atraída. Quería aproximarse a ella, sentir el sabor de sus labios en su boca, sentir su piel… Y sin embargo, permaneció inmóvil, perdiéndose en su mirada.

Lauren giró su rostro, rompiendo el contacto visual. No supo encontrar una palabra exacta que pudiera definir la agitación que sentía cuando era consciente de la presencia de Bo a su lado. Sentía como todo su interior temblaba en agonía. Su mente estaba confusa y perdida. De pronto, le faltó fuerza para luchar en contra de todo lo que se amontonaba en su pecho. Lauren acercó su rostro a tan solo unos centímetros de los labios de la súcubo. Observó cómo sus ojos oscuros se encontraban con los de ella y sus pupilas se dilataban frenéticamente. Sintió la respiración agitada de Bo golpear en su rostro. Cerró sus ojos lentamente, tomó aire y dejó caer su cabeza de lado hacia el respaldo del sofá.

Lauren escuchó un sonido casi de protesta por parte de la fae. Quería echarle la culpa al alcohol, lo cierto es que la primera vez sí podía atribuirlo a ello, pero esta vez había sido totalmente voluntario. Ahora tenía que ser honesta consigo misma. Lauren admitió que se estaba muriendo de ganas por besarla y, sin embargo, no lo volvió a intentar.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, Lauren escuchó a Bo levantarse del sillón.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó la súcubo dulcemente.

Lauren negó con la cabeza mientras todo lo que quería era decirle que la necesitaba a ella. Sintió su cuerpo casi temblar cuando finalmente lo admitió. La culpa la invadió. Era consciente de que no podía sentirse atraída por ella, no después de todos aquellos años de lucha. ¿Cómo había llegado Bo de esa manera, revolviendo todo a su alrededor? Lauren lo sabía con certeza: no debería desearla, pero sentía que podía morir si no lo hacía.

La súcubo se sentó en el suelo, cerca del sofá donde estaba Lauren. La rubia se quedó dormida rápidamente. Aquella noche había sido una noche bastante intensa. Nunca pensó que podía divertirse tanto con ella. Sabía que había algo en Lauren que no lograba descubrir, que ella misma no le revelaba; pero le daba igual, confiaba en ella. Lo que hacía por ella lo hacía con la mejor de las intenciones, no había motivos ocultos como pensaba Kenzi. Estaba segura. Después de todo lo que había pasado en aquel rato, tenía la seguridad de que Lauren se preocupaba por ella, la cuidaba. Seguía sin saber muchas cosas sobre la doctora, pero aquella noche había sido muy reveladora.

Bo se atrevió a aproximar su mano al rostro de Lauren. Con sumo cuidado trató de quitarle los mechones de pelo que descansaban sobre su cara. La doctora se había dormido bocabajo en el sofá, con el rostro virado hacia ella. A la súcubo le dio un escalofrío cuando sus dedos rozaron fugazmente la piel de Lauren. La fae apartó la mano rápidamente, con miedo a despertarla, pero ella siguió durmiendo sumida en la más absoluta quietud. No supo por qué exactamente, pero Bo sonrió. Sintió en su pecho la intensidad de las emociones que producía el mero hecho de verla allí acostada, tan cerca de ella. Era algo que nunca había sentido. Se parecía a los sentimientos que tenía hacia Dyson, pero a la vez era algo diferente, era algo intenso, que la manejaba como una marioneta, que la tenía sumida en una revolución que la agitaba completamente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo, doc? —susurró de forma casi inaudible.

La súcubo se quedó mirando cómo dormía un rato más. Realmente perdió la noción del tiempo. Era hipnotizante seguir el ritmo constante y sereno de su respiración. Pronto, ella cayó en el abrazo del sueño también.

Kenzi bajó lentamente por las escaleras mientras estiraba los músculos de su espalda. Hoy se había despertado más temprano de lo habitual, para su sorpresa. Cuando llegó al salón se encontró a Bo durmiendo sobre una manta cerca del sofá donde aún descansaba la doctora. La humana sonrió. Por mucho que no le acabará de gustar Lauren, tenía que admitir que era alguien a la que Bo apreciaba, así que tenía que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo, pero seguía sin confiar en sus intenciones. No obstante, después de los últimos desplantes de Dyson, la súcubo había estado más animada con todo aquel asunto de su tratamiento con la doctora. Kenzi dejó salir el aire pesadamente de sus pulmones. Había algo en Lauren que no le gustaba. Se encogió de hombros ignorando lo que sentía hacia ella. Realmente no la conocía, así que se merecía el beneficio de la duda por ahora. Decidió entonces que les prepararía algo de desayuno, no sin antes, buscar alguna aspirina para Lauren, la iba a necesitar.


	4. Epílogo

Kenzi miraba fijamente a Bo mientras se llevaba la cuchara llena de cereales a la boca. No apartó su mirada cuando volvió a introducir el cubierto dentro del tazón de leche y lo llenó de nuevo. La súcubo, que estaba bebiendo un vaso de zumo, fijó la vista en ella cuando se dio cuenta de la impertinente mirada que se posaba en ella.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Bo.

La humana continuó masticando con una sonrisa en la boca. La súcubo la interrogó con la mirada, pero Kenzi solo negó con la cabeza y volvió a llenarse la boca de comida. Bo tornó los ojos en blanco y decidió no prestarle atención a su amiga. Cuando estiró el brazo para tomar una rebanada de pan, escuchó la risilla de la humana. La súcubo volteó su cabeza hasta poder verle los ojos.

—¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa? —le dijo impaciente.

Kenzi asintió mientras tragaba lo que se había llevado a la boca hace un momento. La miró fijamente, mientras dibujaba pequeños círculos con la cuchara, ahora vacía. Bo espero su respuesta, aún con el brazo estirado, agarrando la rebanada.

—¿Sabes? Tú y la doctora… —la humana meditó unos segundos las siguientes palabras—. La tensión sexual existente entre vosotras, podría cortar cristales.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Bo tomando su rebanada enérgicamente y riendo de forma exagerada—. Deja de decir disparates, Lauren y yo solo somos amigas.

Kenzi la señaló amenazantemente con la cuchara mientras la escudriñaba con la mirada. Bo trataba de llenar su rebanada de mermelada, disfrazando sus propios pensamientos.

—¿No crees que "tu amiga" lleva mucho tiempo en el baño? —Bo la miró sin entender lo que quería decir aún untando el pan—. Está descargando la tensión.

—¡Kenzi! —gritó Bo molesta tratando de agarrar la rebanada que ya volaba hacia el suelo—. Déjalo ya, Lauren te va a escuchar.

—¡Mejor! —la rebanada cayó al piso y Bo la miró molesta—. Así me dejáis de torturar, parecéis un argumento penoso de una película llena de subtexto lésbico.

—Salvo que no hay nada de subtexto y mucho menos nada lésbico —exclamó la súcubo mientras en ese momento entraba Lauren a la estancia.

—¿Lésbico? —preguntó con un tono divertido—. ¿Me perdí algo?

—Depende de cuánto hayas oído —murmuró Kenzi mientras jugaba con la cuchara entre sus dedos.

—Solo —se excusó Bo torpemente— de… una película, sí, hablábamos de una película que… —la súcubo miró a Kenzi en busca de complicidad pero su amiga pasó totalmente de apoyarla—. Bueno, de una película con una trama lésbica que Kenzi no quiere ver porque creo que siente rechazo hacia ese tipo de relaciones o quizá deseo reprimido, no lo acabo de entender.

—¿Qué? —exclamó la gótica estupefacta.

Lauren se sentó en la mesa mientras Bo y Kenzi intercambiaban gestos y miradas incriminatorias. La rubia sonrió. Aún se sorprendía de la impresionante química y relación que tenían las dos.

—Obviamente —dijo Kenzi con tono de fingida molestia—, no la quiero ver porque el guión es pésimo y no hay ni una escena sexual. Están toda la película que si miradas, risitas, más miradas, te rozo un poco y ya está, se acaba la película.

—Porque obviamente —intervino Bo—, lo que tienen es un amor imposible. No pueden estar juntas, si no… bueno, es muy peligroso, podrían morir, incluso. Eso no quiere decir que no se amen, claro... Es un guión complicado.

—Ah, ¿se aman, entonces? —preguntó la gótica frunciendo el ceño y mirando intensamente a la súcubo.

—Oh —fue lo único que dijo Lauren mientras echaba unas cucharadas de azúcar a su café.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar. Kenzi seguía mirando hacia Bo y ésta se había quedado sin palabras. Lauren iba a sospechar que no estaban hablando de una película, si es que no lo sospechaba ya, era una mujer muy inteligente y debía de intuir lo que estaba pasando. Quizá, por eso, fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

—Agradezco el desayuno y la cama, pero creo que es hora de que me vaya —dijo apurando el café que se estaba tomando.

Bo y Kenzi voltearon la mirada hacia ella cuando ya se estaba levantando de su asiento. Rápidamente, la súcubo se incorporó y llegó a su lado.

—¿A dónde vas tan rápido? Aún no has terminado el desayuno.

—Tengo el estómago fatal —le respondió con una sonrisa, mirándola directamente a los ojos. La súcubo se estremeció —. El Ash seguramente se preguntará dónde estoy.

—Sí —exclamó Kenzi mientras se levantaba de su silla—, hacer de doctora hardcore tiene sus efectos secundarios.

Bo siguió a su amiga con la mirada, Kenzi se colocó detrás de Lauren, evitando que pudiera verla. Bo la observó intrigada.

—Cristales —murmuró la chica gótica.

Bo la miró con fastidio y trató de disimular para que Lauren no se diera cuenta, pero ésta ya la estaba mirando confusa. La súcubo sonrió y le colocó la mano en el hombro mientras pensaba en cómo se vengaría de Kenzi. La humana volvió a sentarse donde estaba y continuó comiendo.

—Bueno, gracias por el desayuno, pero es hora de que me vaya.

—Es temprano aún —contestó Bo algo desilusionada.

—Debería de haber estado hace horas en el laboratorio —el rostro de Lauren se tornó serio.

—¿No estarás en algún tipo de problema por pasar la noche aquí? —sin darse cuenta, Bo movió su mano muy cerca del cuello de Lauren.

—Oh, no, no te preocupes, está bien. Ya me inventaré algo —quizá debió hacer algo por rechazar el gesto de Bo, pero le pareció divertido que jugara con su pelo—. Solo recuerda pasarte esta tarde por el laboratorio.

—¿Esta tarde? ¿Tan pronto? No puedes estar tanto tiempo sin verme, ¿eh?

—No, es —de pronto Lauren se sintió misteriosamente nerviosa—por… ya sabes, tus inyecciones.

Kenzi lanzó una carcajada y las dos voltearon su mirada hacia ella. Bo apartó su mano de Lauren inmediatamente.

—¿Qué? —exclamó la gótica—. Me… me acordé de un chiste —la humana se levantó de la silla donde estaba y se acercó a Bo—. Creo que luego deberíamos revisar las ventanas, por si algún cristal se resintió, ya sabes, por…

—Creo que los cristales están perfectamente bien, Kenzi, gracias por tu preocupación —la interrumpió la súcubo dándole un codazo disimuladamente.

La gótica se echó a reír. Bo la empujó para que volviera a la mesa. Kenzi se volvió a sentar. La súcubo le hizo un gesto amenazante y volvió la vista hacia Lauren. Ella estaba cerca de la puerta, mirando hacia el techo.

—Aunque no lo parezca, es resistente, creo que no se va a caer sobre nosotras —bromeó Bo mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Yo no pondría la mano en el fuego por el techo —murmuró Kenzi desde la cocina.

La mirada amenazante de Bo provocó un gesto de cremallera sobre la boca de la gótica, dando a entender que no iba a intervenir más en la conversación.

—Gracias por el desayuno, espero no haber sido una molestia.

—Ya van tres veces que das las gracias, chica formal —la súcubo rió—. Realmente disfruté contigo aquí —dijo Bo con una inmensa sonrisa.

Sus miradas se encontraron y ninguna pudo pronunciar palabra. La doctora sonrió por enésima vez y se acercó a Bo para despedirse definitivamente. Lauren buscaba sus labios, pero se conformó con su cachete. La morena sintió el ardor sobre sus mejillas. Qué vergüenza si Lauren la veía totalmente roja. Trató de disimular, pero la rubia tenía una sonrisa tonta en su boca al ver lo que había provocado.

—Nos vemos luego —dijo finalmente mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Cuando la puerta se cerró. El silencio se apoderó de la estancia. El interior de Bo parecía un torbellino, ni siquiera parecía capaz de coordinar su respiración.

—Bueno, Bo-Bo, ¿vas a acabar de desayunar o primero te vas a cambiar las bragas? Porque creo que la doctora ha…

—¡Cállate, Kenz! —la interrumpió Bo antes de volver a la mesa. Una vez sentada, la miró seriamente—. Sabes que aunque quisiera no podría tener nada con ella. Ya conoces la historia de mis amantes cadáveres.

—No soy tonta, Bo —le respondió igualmente seria—, tampoco ciega. Hay algo que está creciendo entre vosotras dos, y antes de que sea demasiado tarde debes decir qué vas a hacer con ello —una sonrisa endulzó sus palabras—. Luego, solo te quedará afrontar las consecuencias, sean buenas o malas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que no seas cobarde, elige el camino que te haga feliz. ¿Es la doctora exuberante un capricho o…?

—No —la interrumpió Bo—, es una tontería. Dyson y yo tenemos algo, y está bien, nadie corre peligro y le quiero. Con Lauren me lo paso bien, sino fuera humana quién sabe, pero… Simplemente, no deberíamos.

Kenzi solo asintió, echó más cereales a su tazón de leche y continuó comiendo. Bo se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras observaba las figuras que formaban las sombras que bailaban en su vaso de zumo. De pronto, se encontró una sonrisa en su rostro. No le daba la paciencia para volver a ver a Lauren. Todo su interior temblaba cada vez que su mente evocaba su nombre. Y no, no debería, pero la deseaba con toda la fuerza de su ser.

* * *

_**Notas de autor:**_ Ante todo muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia y por proveerme de vuestras opiniones, muchas veces es necesario saber si se está haciendo las cosas bien y, sobre todo, si gusta. Me alegra muchísimo vuestros ánimos y vuestra satisfacción cuando me habéis aportado vuestras opiniones. Sé que esta historia se os ha hecho corta, nunca hay suficiente Lost Girl para nosotros, pero quiero que sepáis que he estado escribiendo otras cosas y que en los próximos días posiblemente publique un nuevo fanfic, mucho más largo, con más personajes y más tramas.

Espero que os haya gustado esta historia, seguramente algunos querían que pasaran más cosas, pero recuerden que está basado en los primeros momentos de la serie, cuando aún Lauren y Bo se están conociendo (y ella no puede controlar sus poderes). He querido mantenerme coherente en ese aspecto y reflejar lo que pienso que podría pasar por sus cabezas en este momento, en el que sus sentimientos empezaban a crecer.

Nos vemos en la siguiente historia.


End file.
